1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a carrying case that can either be manually carried or wheeled across the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable carrying cases that can either be manually carried or wheeled across the ground with the aid of an extensible/retractable handle assembly are known in the art. The handle assembly can be mounted inside the case, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,336, or outside the case on a frame, for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,108,119 5,165,508 and 5,116,289 are also representative of this art.
The need persists, however, to provide a mobile carrying case with a handle assembly structurally strong enough to wheel around heavy loads, but yet light enough in weight so as to readily enable light loads to be manually carried. The handle assembly should not unduly impinge upon the interior of the case to maximize the load-carrying capacity thereof, but yet be unobtrusive at the exterior of the case so as to present an attractive appearance.